Rubber Duckie You're The One
by phoebe9509
Summary: My entry for the Smut Club Challenge!


_This is my entry for the Smut Club Challenge. Hope you guys like it!_

Bathtub and Rubber Ducky

The case they had just finished has been a grueling one. Eight women dead before they found the son of a bitch who did it. Hotch sent his tired agents back to the hotel, telling them that they should get some rest and that they'd leave tomorrow morning. The gang slowly made their way up to their rooms.

Emily entered her room and as she looked around tears filled her eyes. Eight women, she thought, eight women who no longer could see the beauty in the world. Eight women that they were too slow to save. Emily shook her head quickly to rid the bloody images from her head.

"I need to relax," she sighed. A small smirk played across her lips as she knew just how to do that. She went over to her go bag and grabbed her IPod and her rubber ducky. She smiled a bright white smile at her yellow friend. "Hey gorgeous," she said to the duck. "Are you up for some action?" she asked it in a sexy voice. Emily giggled at herself then quickly kicked off her shoes. She walked into the bathroom and did a happy dance when the tub filled her eye sight. It was a pretty big tub and it was going to help her relax.

Emily started the water and added bubbles from the free samples the hotel gives. She peeled off her clothes and finally got in once the water was high enough. She reclined back into the tub and let out a large sigh. She hadn't gotten to have a nice relaxing bath in what felt like forever. She placed the ear buds in her ear and put on a song with a strong beat. She closed her eyes letting the music coarse through her veins before she opened them and grabbed the ducky off the side of the tub.

She flipped the small switch on the yellow creature and it roared to life in her hands. The vibration it was sending through her hands was driving her nuts and she knew when she placed her friend elsewhere she'd be on fire. Emily slowly put the duck on her neck and she purred at the feeling. She slowly dragged it down onto her two plump breasts and she felt her nipples harden immediately from the excitement. She bit her lip to hide a moan. The duck made its way farther south over her stomach. It skipped her center, instead choosing to skim over her legs and the inside of her thighs. Emily was shivering in anticipation. She couldn't hold on anymore. She placed the duck against her aching center and turned up the vibration a notch. Emily let out a loud yelp at the feeling. She spread her legs farther apart as the vibrating duck went to work massaging her center. Emily's free hand came up to tweak a nipple and that got another cry from her lips. Emily found herself moving her hips to the beat of the song which was making the sensation even better. Emily felt her desire bubbling up and she rotated her hips more.

Her eyes flew open as her bathroom door swung open with a loud crash. Hotch stood in the doorway with his gun drawn and fear over his face. He turned 12 shades of red when he realized she was in the tub.

"Hotch!" Emily cried. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she pulled the buds out of her ears and made sure the bubbles were covering her.

"I'm so sorry Prentiss. I heard you yelp a few times and I thought you were hurt. I didn't know that," he started but snapped his mouth shut quickly when he realized what she must have been doing in the tub to get those noises to leave her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I thought you might be in trouble. I apologize Pren—"

He lost his train of thought when Emily put her hands on the edge of the tub and placed her chin on top of them. She was absolutely breathtaking. "It's okay Hotch. But you did interrupt me so you know you have to help me finish what I started."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

"Shut your mouth before drool starts escaping," Emily laughed.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked. "I see the way you look at me. Now I may not know the extent of those thoughts that run through your head, but I'm almost positive that they include bending me over your desk and fucking my brains out. Am I right?" Hotch stood there in shock and wondered if the beautiful woman before him was a mind reader. At his stunned silence, Emily continued. "Do you really not want to touch me? I mean I'm ready and willing. I just need a big strong, sexy man to push me over the edge."

"What were you using?" He finally asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Before I barged in, what was making you cry out like that?" He mumbled shyly. Emily smirked as her hand dipped into the water and her ducky surfaced. She placed it on the edge of the tub and smiled as Hotch's eyes were glued to the object. "That's a big duck."

"5 inches long and 5 inches tall," she smirked. "He's a body massager and he feels a-maz-ing," she moaned. She picked it up. "Did you want to test him out?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I…um…we…" Hotch stuttered.

"Take your clothes off sir."

Hotch looked at Emily and saw the glint of desire and lust in her eyes.

"But—"

"Take. Your. Clothes. Off. Now." She said slowly as her hand disappeared under the water. Hotch searched for it, but there were too many bubbles.

"Don't worry Hotch. We can do this however you want to. We can make this a one time thing or a regular occurrence. I just want you to get naked and get in this tub so I can show you how my ducky works." She winked and Hotch moaned. He couldn't take anymore. He quickly threw his shirt on the floor and dropped his pants. He stepped closer to the tub.

"Those to," Emily pointed to his boxers. She bit her lip and watched as Hotch became harder. This was going to be fun, she thought to herself.

Hotch stared at the beautiful woman before him and decided to throw caution to the wind. He dropped his boxers and blushed at the look in Emily's eyes.

"Well, well Agent Hotchner. Look at what you've been hiding from us," she smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the tub. "Get in."

He obliged and sat across from the brunette who starred in all his fantasizes. He was beginning to wonder if any of this was real, but the second that her hand glided over his leg, he knew it was. Emily scooted closer to him and placed herself between his legs.

"I'm going to show you how good my friend can make you feel," she informed him before leaning forward to capture his lips in a breathtaking kiss. She placed chaste kisses along his jaw and ears, down his neck, then placed the vibrating duck over his nipple. Hotch let out a cry. Emily smirked against his neck then darted her tongue out to taste him. He hissed in pleasure as she moved the duck slowly down his body. Before he could stop to think she placed the vibrating instrument over his hard and aching cock. He let out a large moan as his hips bucked and Emily pressed her chest against his.

She whispered into his ear, "do you like that baby?" she continued to move the duck up and down his dick and she smiled at the sounds she could make leave her usually serious boss. Hotch finally decided to help out and his hands shot up and cupped her large perky breasts in his hands. She arched into him and moaned. His fingers played and rubbed her nipples until she was whimpering from the sensation. His hands abandoned her breasts and skated down to her ass and pulled her closer against him. She dropped the duck and her hands came to rest on the back of the tub. He pulled her closer and her center was placed over his hard cock. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and Emily purred in ecstasy. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled lightly at the short strands. Hotch's hand snaked between their bodies and his fingers slowly teased her folds. Emily's head fell back when he slipped two long digits inside. He pumped his fingers as she meet them each and every thrust. Emily started to moan heavily which caused Hotch to become even harder. He shifted to relieve some pressure, but it didn't work. Emily pulled his head back and away from her breasts and leaned down to kiss him with everything she had in her. Her tongue probed his mouth in sync with how his fingers were probing her.

Hotch grabbed her hair and pulled it back so he could access her neck. He nipped, sucked and licked every inch of her neck and he felt her close to the edge. She grabbed his face. "Fuck me Hotch. I want you inside of me. Now!" she cried out before kissing him again. Her hand raced down to his cock and lined it up with her center. She locked eyes with him as she sank down on top of his hard member. They both let out a moan at the sensation.

Hotch's hands cupped her ass as he lifted her up inch by inch then dropped her back down. Hotch slid down further in the tub so he could hold her and thrust up every time she came down. Hotch felt her walls clench around him, so he sped up. His mouth went back to her nipple as one hand went to work on her clit. An idea ran through his head as he quickly searched for the duck with his free hand. His fingers wrapped around the little guy and he placed it between their bodies against her clit. The sensation of being against such sensitive parts of their bodies was driving them both crazy. They both moved quicker on top of each other. Hotch knew she was close so his hands cupped her face.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes and they locked with his. "I want to see your eyes when you come. Hold on for me baby. I want us to come together."

Emily bit her lip and nodded. She was so close and the damn duck wasn't helping her control her orgasm, but as Hotch moved faster inside of her and he tweaked her nipples she knew she wouldn't have to hand on for long.

"Oh God," she cried out. "Hotch I'm close."

"I know baby…come for me."

Emily looked into his eyes as she came and she felt him follow her immediately. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and they shut and the fireworks continued. Emily slumped against Hotch's chest and slowly tried to catch her breath. His hands rubbed her back soothingly and she placed a kiss on his chest, then his neck, jaw, nose, and finally lips. He returned the kiss with fierceness.

"So…" he started shyly. "Who was better? Me or the duck?"

Emily looked at him and smiled. She cupped his face and leaned in closer. "Baby, fuck the duck. I'd rather fuck you!" After those words she ran her tongue across his bottom lip then darted it into his mouth.

"Well, what do you say we get out of this water and continue on the bed?" he asked.

Emily nibbled his ear lightly. "I think that's the best idea you had all night," she smiled then ran her tongue over the shell of his ear. Hotch let out a hiss then cupped her ass and stood up with her in his arms. He walked them to the bed still wet and soapy, but the way he saw it, the wetter the better.

_Alrighty, there ya go. That's my entry for the smut challenge. I personally don't really like it, but *shrugs* it'll do. Let me know what you guys thought. Feel free to be brutal, I don't mind :D_


End file.
